U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,608 is representative of the prior art wherein a light emitting diode is provided with electrical leads for incorporation into an electrical circuit component of miniature size such as a manually actuated switch. The diode is incorporated into the electrical circuit of the switch by slender and delicate electrical leads which are bonded to the diode. A more rugged diode connection is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,287 wherein the diode leads are comprised of resilient metal strips. A diode is press fit between the metal strips and then encapsulated in place. The present invention relates to an improved structure and method providing a diode assembly.